


Bumbletea

by Linkfanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkfanfiction/pseuds/Linkfanfiction
Summary: A little bit of RWBY Fluff Re-uploaded from my Deviant-art account.Warning may give you the feels.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bumbletea

Sleep wasn’t something that came easily to Blake Belladonna.

Years of running with the white fang, years of running with Adam, from Adam, strung her nerves tightly along the bones.

His death didn’t do much to ward his spirit either. It only added to the nightmares as his eyes were no longer terrifying, but now those of terror sewn onto a monster’s body.

The moments she did drift off, nightmares tossed her body around the Atlas bunk. Often she would wake back up shaking, a tear-like sweat running down her skin as winter air bit down on her.

“Dammit!” Blake wept into her pillow, each day without sleep only made her slower in combat. She was putting her whole team in danger just by failing at this simple task.

The anxiety of putting Yang in danger only made it even more difficult to shut her eyes. Instead they focused on her teammate's arm as it hung limp from the blonde’s bedside.

“I never want you to be hurt because of me again.” Blake whispered, and boldened enough to lock fingers with the limb she had forced Yang to replace. The digits were cold and rough, but nonetheless were a part of Yang. Her aura might as well flowed past her stub and down to the yellow tips.

Though when the moment of grief passed, Blake was surprised to find herself unable to disengage.

“Looks like I caught a catfish.”

The pinned faunus found herself dragged off the bedside, and another more fleshy hand joined in to scoop up more of her. Blake barely had time to react before her whole body was hoisted up to the top bunk; the two arms responsible for her relocation then clamped down to trap her back against the blonde’s form.

“Yang!” Blake blushed a red that would put Ruby’s whole wardrobe to shame as the blonde took her hand off the faunus, only to further pin her under heavy Atlas blankets. “I what are you-”

“Shh... I’m tired of my pretty kitty crying herself to sleep over me.” Yang yawned a whisper, speaking so softly that only her faunus ears could pick it up. 

Words that would only ever be for her.

“Now, if you want me to be your shoulder to cry on,” The blonde slid her hand underneath Blake’s ribs, repositioning her body so that the faunus’s head rested on her collarbone. “Then that’s a different story.” Yang hushed, pulling her own golden hair out of her partner’s face.

Blake had no choice but to accept the embrace. She was trapped both by the dragon’s arms, and her own mind. Not a single fiber of her being wanted this to end prematurely.

“You’re really good at comforting people, you know that?” The faunus said, laughing as she had to spit out a piece of hair Yang missed.

“Well… I’ve had some practice, Ruby was restless most nights after we lost mom.” The blonde explained, before gesturing down to the heiress’s bunk. “But I think I have an open shoulder now.”

Yang sent a smile down to a sister, who had clearly picked up a thing or two from the elder, the younger’s body kindly providing a shelter for a particularly anxious Atlas heiress.

“Yang, thank you-” 

“Shh, less talking, more snuggling.”


End file.
